Short Chapters Adventures!
by The God Of Conquest
Summary: Short chapters, that hopefully you'll enjoy. I made this for entertainment of myself and hopefully you guys. All right reserved to their respectful owners. NARUXSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hello, these small chapters may or may not make sense. I like writing, I really do, but sometimes I don't have the time to work on large scale projects and tend to forget about it or rush them, so I decided to create a story with very short chapters that I may or may not write daily, who knows? I do hope you enjoy it at some extent though and yea, thanks for reading.**

Chapter one:

The rain touches gently against the glass of a small, modern-like bus stop. Today's going to be the first day Naruto enters a real high school, and no longer shall his brain be manipulated by that pervy-sensei of his. You see, Naruto's parents died when he was at a very young age, and since he didn't have any other family members that wanted him, he's god-father picked him up and raised him to become a true pervert.

Naruto can't control it. The constant years of being trapped inside that X-rated house created an odd mode which Naruto still has no idea what triggers it, but it does happen from time to time, and it's always the important times too.

The thought of all those embarrassing moments…

What he did to that blonde girl, alone, in the closet…

"BAH!" Naruto yells out, as the onlookers standing beside him stare at him weirdly. Naruto lopsidedly smiles as he walks away slowly, trying to make it look like an accident.

"Sorry folks, just some jitters…" he muttered quietly under his breath. His face the color of hot pink as he takes his seat further away from the crowd, "Great, now they think I'm an idiot…god, why today?" he complains, his mind racing with thoughts that he doesn't notice a girl sitting beside him with a newspaper or some type of magazine up close to her face.

"Hello there…" The girl finally said as she lightly drops the article she was reading, "…is it your first day too?" she asked with a smile and Naruto turns his head slowly at her, his brows raised as he quickly made distance. The girl looks at him confusedly, checking if anything's wrong with her and Naruto notices this, "Don't worry…it's not you…it's me…really." He explained.

"Oh, are you some type of pervert or something?" The girl asked, leaning closer to him as Naruto dares himself not to peek between her chest, "No!" he quickly lied, "I…I just have a problem with girls."

The girl laughs, twirling her pink hair to the side, "Really now?" She giggles, "Are you the shy type?"

"No…" Naruto answered truthfully, but he felt he made a grave mistake.

The girl felt a little annoyed and before Naruto could notice it. A sly smile slips between her lips, "Well, I'll find out sooner or later, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened as he lengthens his distance with the girl, "H-h-how do you know my name?!" he asked frighteningly, holding his book bag as if it were a shield between him and his new worst nightmare. The girl laughs, not saying a word as she lifts her magazine back to her face.

**A/U: So there it is…I know… it's really short right…? I liked it though. I felt a nice stream of flow in the story and even though I didn't edit it. It felt pretty good. If you liked it why don't you leave a review? I would love to hear what you have to say and as always, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading, it means a lot and the reviews are always nice to have. I don't know what to say, but thanks and I hope you continue to follow the story as it progresses. The old warnings still might apply.

Chapter 2:

The lightly colored yellow of the bus felt like a blur to Naruto. His eyes glancing over to this girl he just met every few seconds and he couldn't stop his heart from beating. It might even burst out of his chest if he doesn't find something to sooth it first.

"_You must never allow any girl to become the sexual predator, if you allow them to take over you they will control you and they don't show mercy Naruto..."_

The perverted voice of his previous sensei still rings in his ears. Naruto is still considered to be a teen, despite next year becoming the year he turns to a man, well, at least to his own vision.

"This is good…this is good…I'm taking that girl out of my mind." Naruto whispers quietly, finding himself inside the bus as it takes off to school. He didn't know when he got on, or how he got on. He's just happy he has a few minutes to himself right now.

"Hi!" The voice of a snake crawls into his ears and Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. He turns his head with a shaky smile as the girl introduces herself once more while sitting beside him. How could he miss her? Was she here all along? She must've slithered from the ground beside him before he knew it.

"W-what are you doing here?" Naruto spoke and the girl gives him a kind, pleasant smile, "I just wanted to make sure you remember my name…" says the girl, leaning awkwardly closer to Naruto. She rests her hand on his lap, moving her face dangerously closer to his. She quickly turns from Naruto's lips and aims her head to his ear and as if sucking on it tenderly, she whispers instead, "its Sakura…"

It's like the pure sound of seduction and Naruto knows seduction. He did live with ero-sensei all those years. Naruto's body tightens and oddly enough, a small smile appears on his face, but he is far from happy because he knows what happens; He knows what happens…when he turns.

This different being is far from what this sexual predator can comprehend. It's the pride and hard work of Naruto's guardian, and Naruto had to keep it bottled inside him. If she releases…the other side of him…he doesn't know when that thing will calm down, and the potential damage it could cause…the perverted side of him…

"…_That's why, I'm going to teach you a move Naruto and since I know you're too good to use it to your own advantage. It will only react when you're absolutely threatened."_

His perverted sensei's warning is still fresh in his mind as he lightly pushes Sakura's hands from his lap and finally controlling his breathing, "Sakura, please…you don't want to do this."

The girl doesn't take any offense from the denial Naruto displayed; instead, it was like throwing coal into a fire, "But, I think I do." Sakura replied, a sick and twisted smile curled up on her face, "I always wanted to see what a pupil of the legendary Jiraiya is capable of…"

"Y-you know Jiraya-sensei?" Naruto's eyes widens as he distance himself once more, looking at Sakura with fear mixed along with anger, "I'm not like you people!" Naruto warns, but Sakura merely laughs, "You know you are…" she said, "I bet you want to rip my cloth's off right now, take away my innocence in front of all these people." Her breathing became unsteady and her face is turning red, not from shyness, but lust. She's actually like Jiraiya, but even then…Naruto swallows hard as he shakes his head, "No…I will never become like you."

Sakura's smile soon disappears and the look of boredom replaces it, "Enough of this, I will force your perverted self out of you right now!" she moves closer, ready to prance unto Naruto, but Naruto smiles as he stares off towards the open bus door. The administrator of the school is standing there with her hands on her lips, "C'mon love birds, not in school."

Sakura turns her head to Naruto and gives off an impression that she's impressed. She moves clear out of Naruto's way and waves her hand, ever-so-gently, while kissing him goodbye, "I'll see you at the open ceremony honey." She winks, turning away and leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto clenches his heart tightly as he watches her leave. She's going to be a real challenge to overcome, but right now…

He walks outside the bus soon after and stares idly at the big school in front him.

…he's finally a normal student.

A/N: There will be a lot of intimacy in the next few chapters, but don't worry. I won't put on a full sexual action. I hoped you enjoyed it and as always, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: I would also like to hear what you dislike in the story (besides it being too short). If you think there are any flaws that you don't find attractive or anything really, don't be shy to say something. I don't take things to the heart, but I prefer to have constructive criticism. Thank you to those keeping up with the story and I hope you like this chapter.**

The rain disappeared and the sun finally shown face as Naruto hears the chatter of something that sounds like a war field. He soon found himself in a line, which possibly could lead him to an open entrance because everywhere else is locked shut. The students, probably new ones, look quite frightened to be in this line. It might be because the sound of brutal murder is coming from the front of the line; this is something that he will have to find out on his own.

As he edges closer and closer until it's he's turn. The sound of voices become more apparent and he could actually catch a conversation, multiple conversations to be exact.

"Hey you kid!" The sound of a strong, muscular man, someone who doesn't seem fit to be in a high school and would look rather 'in-place' inside a prison spoke, "Join the gym club, we'll take those scrawny arms and make them into a man!"

Naruto ignored the forceful introduction and turns his attention to a young, blond female with attractive features. She seems swarmed by both young girls and boys, "Now, now…" she said, blushing lightly at all the compliments given to her, "…you might get to be as beautiful as me if you join my club, maybe."

She hints at the girls and provides a pleasant wink for boys. It was like a nicer version of Sakura without the sinister intentions. Naruto was about to turn away until he notices another group, a group that didn't have as much people swarming in, to be exact; it's just one girl sitting by herself with a snow white table in front of her.

In her hands are obviously membership papers for a club, but considering how much she still has, today must not be a good for her club. Naruto walks up to her, looking at her to see if she's okay. Her beauty doesn't rival against Sakura or the blonde girl from before but she has a rather peaceful look to her, like nothing in the world could bother her.

"Hello…?" Naruto finally said and the girls eyes open to find Naruto standing right in front her. They both stare at each other for a little while before she answered back, "Hi."

Then, as if robotically, she stands up and bows lowly while holding a piece of paper in front of her, "Please join the astronomy club!" she said and Naruto quickly takes a step back while smiling uncomfortably, "I'm not really into clubs."

"PLEASE!" the girl yelled and it made Naruto wince a little. The mere sound of girls screams makes his nerves tremble, and it's not because he's shy. It's because his ero-sensei made him that way, "I'm really sorry, but I must be going. I think I'll be late for the entrance ce-"

"WAH!" the girl bawled her eyes out as she drops to her knees, so much for not having a single care in the world. Naruto felt like turning his head away and just walking off, but he knew he would make his sensei proud if he did and that's something he just couldn't allow. He kneels gently next to her with a nervous face as he tries to comfort her.

"W-what's the matter…" he said, barely a whisper. The sweat from his forehead drops and the girl finally stops crying, "I've been in this club since I was a freshman and if this club doesn't get any new members, we're going to close down."

"S-so you just need my signature?" Naruto asked and as if like magic, the girls eyes shines in the bright sun as nods her head enthusiastically, "I also need you to show up every -mumble-"

"What was that?" Naruto looked at her curiously, "I didn't catch the last part."

"Who cares about details." The girl smiles as she tosses him the paper and throws a pen in his hand, "Just sign up here and everything will be fine."

Naruto gives her a little shake down, but he couldn't find anything wrong with the girl and even though he does sign it, how bad can it be to look at the stars every now and then? He grabs the paper and sighs before signing is name and then the paper suddenly disappears, with a surprised attitude, he looks up and finds the girl missing as well.

"I-I could've sworn!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet and looking around for the girl. He didn't even catch her name. He walked towards the main entrance, thinking to himself of how weird this day could get, at least after the entrance ceremony. He can finally get settled and perhaps get the chance to live as a normal student.

**A/U: Thanks for reading and please review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where did she go…?" Naruto asked himself, puzzled deeply. He stands up, dusting himself while looking everywhere for that tiny little fairy-like girl. It's almost like a desperate attempt to prove he's not going crazy. He puts his hand on his head, folding his hair backwards before a familiar, but unwelcome figure arrives.

"Hello again sweetheart!" said Sakura, a hint of craziness in her eyes as she grabs Naruto's arms and drags him along with her. Naruto, in a daze, tries to keep his head together, "Uhm, where are you taking me?"

"We're heading to the entrance ceremony together silly…so the others will know that you're my property." Sakura answered, looking around as well, "Others?" Naruto forces his arm away from her solid-like grip, "What other people are involved in this…"

"Baby…" Sakura looks at him, pouting like a little child. She tries to reach for his hand, but Naruto yanks it away from her, "…And I'm sure as hell not anyone's property."

Sakura sighs as Naruto turns his head away from her, "I-I-I know being a private student of Jiraiya is…is…crazy and as much as I want to help you. I can't. I'm not Jiraiya…I'm Naruto." Naruto's head droops down until he's looking straight at the concrete floor, "I'm not some type of prodigy. I-I'm not the legendary student who's come to save every girl from their personal desire…I'm just Naruto.

"But you could be so much more…" Sakura whispers, trying to hide her embarrassment, it's not normal for her to be embarrassed, but she is. She doesn't even know why she said that, but it's true, the potential of being student, no, the potential of being known as a student. She could bring him to the very top, the pinnacle of student worship.

"I don't want to be more…I just want to be Naruto."

There's a brief silence between the both of them until Sakura finally puts her hands to her hips, "You're obviously delusional, and it's been a long trip. I know exactly what you need."

"And what's that?" Naruto spreads his hands, open to anything, even if it's from this crazy girl, he's open to it, "What do you think I need Sakura?"

In such a quick and slick move, Sakura reaches for her pocket and brings out a velvet colored handkerchief. Inside the thing was a small white pill that she pops in her mouth. She then looks at Naruto and before he knew it, she embraced him, but not only that. She aims directly for his lips, stealing it right under his nose, literally.

Naruto felt her tongue enter his mouth as they switch saliva and the pill is nicely placed where he's forced to swallow it. It wasn't a long kiss as they break off from each other embrace; it was really Naruto pushing her to catch his breath from the unexpected encounter, "What the hell!" he scolds her, "What did you force me to swallow?"

"My saliva?" Sakura jokes, laughing at her not-so-funny act, "Don't worry babe, it's for the best." She said kindly.

Naruto felt fine at the first few seconds, but suddenly begins to lose the feeling of his legs. He was about to fall to the floor, but Sakura supports him to stand while smiling gently at him like a mother watching her youngest child learn to walk, "Hush now sweetheart, it's for the best."

Naruto's vision begins to disappear as the surroundings soon become darkness, he still manages to squeeze out some words before his consciousness disappears, "You're a devil…you know that?" and Sakura replies, almost with confidence and a sly smile, "Please, the devil has nothing on me."


End file.
